Team BECN
by Kymeara
Summary: A year after Teams RWBY and JNPR arrive at Beacon, another group of student arrive to become hunters and huntresses. This is the Tale of teams BECN and CBLT, with other OC's and original teams appearing (will be rated T later on...)
1. Trailer 1: Blaise Belladonna

Chapter 1: Blaise Belladonna.

In a mountain range not far from the Kingdom of Mistral, a teenage girl was stood at a cliff. She was about 17, with long, jet black hair that fell to the middle of her back, and started to wave towards the ends. She wore a black, sleeveless top, that was very ninja-esque in look. Under that she wore a dark purple coloured t-shirt, that was cut above the stomach. On her left arm, she has a series of wraps and bands that criss-crossed her arms, with a thicker, purple band tied at her elbow. Her right arm had a sleeve that almost joined to her top, also black, this had a purple line running down the centre. despite appearing very solid, like a form of armour, it also appeared fluid, and very moveable. On each hand was a black, fingerless glove. On her legs was a pair of black, skin tight shorts. She wore a pair of black leggings with straps from each connecting to her shorts. She wore two, very dark drown boots, the right reaching a little higher than its left counter part. At her neck was a small, silver chain, with a deep blue dust crystal given to her by the one she loved. She has two swords, one strapped to her back, the other dangling by her waist. The most interesting thing about this girl, however, is on top of her head. At the very top are a pair of black, furred cat ears, clearly identifying this girl as a Faunus. As she stood at the edge of the cliff, her tears fell rapidly, freeing the moment they hit the icy ground. Fauna were treated like lesser animals by most, and this girl had just been subjected to a horde of abuse by some towns folk from Mistral. 'Be brave,' she thought to herself. 'You are going to Beacon in less than a week, and you can't just cry a Grimm to death. You need to be strong Blaise, keep your head up and...' "Hey, little Kitty Cat, why don't you come over and play?" Blaise's thoughts were cut short as a group of men, about 7 of them. They were all wielding swords except one, who wielded a MCK-92 Automatic Rifle. These guns were more commonly used by larger groups such as the White Fang. Blaise suddenly felt an instinctive urge to dodge something, and an athletic back flip moved out of the way of a rock that whistled past her ears. Blaise turned to face her attackers, and put a hand up to rest on the handle of one of her twin swords. "We don't like your kind round here, freak, so why don't you just walk back home to your cage?" This last remark caused all the men to start laughing. Blaise just stood there, her yellowy-orange eyes fixed on the man with the gun. "Hello, Kitty, we're talking to you here, LISTEN SCUM, LEAVE NOW! We will kill you!" With this remark, Blaise draws the sword from her back, and takes the other off of her hip, as well. "Oooh, this Kitty has claws fella's, make sure you don't get scratched," said another in the company. Blaise takes a single step forward, and the gunman begins to shoot. In a small twirl of smoke, there was no girl standing there any more. "Hey, where'd she go?" one man asks of no one in particular. "She was right there," pleaded the gunman, "she was standing right there, and now she's gone!" During this confusion, the girl had re-appeared behind the group of men, and was waiting for the opportune moment to strike. When she saw to swordsmen standing next to each other, she quickly ran up to them, grabbing their heads and smashing them together. the resulting cry made the rest of the group to turn around, to see two of their comrades lying on the floor clutching their heads. Once again, Blaise appeared behind the group, and swung for her first fatal blow. The swordsman turned just in time to block the attack, but he was knocked to the floor in the process. Before the group could react and turn around again, Blaise slashed her sword through another man's spine, using her second blade to cut through his throat. With another whirl of smoke she was gone again. Blaise re-appeared at the edge of the cliff, but her swords had changed. The blades had folded down to the sides of the hilt, and from the front protruded a small gun barrel. As Blaise opens fire, the men scatter, only one getting hit, quickly falling to the cold ground, with a colder dead body. Blaise then ran forward quickly carving through an arm of one of her offenders, the man seeming to wither with fear before the killing blow landed on his head. An axe suddenly flew past Blaise's face, narrowly missing her nose. Blaise turned to face her attacker, who already had another axe and sword in his hands. In a flurry of smoke, Blaise appeared before the man, swinging one leg around to trip him up. As the man fell Blaise continued to spin back towards the floored axeman, her swords poised to kill. Blaise leaped up into the air, before driving her right blade down into the man's throat, with a purple streak left behind the weapon. Another man ran towards her, his sword pointed forward like a rapier. Blaise's feline agility kicked in, and an offensive back flip landed her foot into the man's groin, causing him to keel over in pain. Blaise quickly drove her left blade up through the man's face, before picking up the right from the previous victims throat. The gunman turned to look at his last accomplice, who looked like he had seen a ghost. "Take her left," the gunman ordered, "I'll flank her from the right." Blaise looked up to the two men, and ran towards them. The last swordsman quickly jumped into the air, preforming a forward somersault, before trying to land a kick to Blaise's head. Blaise quickly blocked and countered, sending the man stumbling back behind the gunman, who crouched to one knee and fired again, prompting Blaise to vanish. The gunman turned behind him, expecting to see the girl reappear straight to her demise, but a sudden blow to the head made him realise that she has gone to the air. The swordsman lunged at Blaise, who again countered his strike, but her counter was blocked effectively, before a punch to the stomach sent Blaise flying towards the edge of the cliff. The gunman was still curled up on the floor, which was perfect, now Blaise could focus all her energies onto the lone swordsman. Blaise teleported herself to the man and a flurry of blocks and counter strikes ensued, the man somehow managing to block her every move. In the corner of her eye, Blaise saw the gunman get up, but this distraction allowed the man to land a swift kick to Blaise's face. Blaise used this momentum to try to back flip away, but the gunman finally hit his mark, a bullet grazing Blaise's shoulder, causing her to land face first on the floor, desperately fighting back tears. Blaise could feel and hear the two men walk over to and lean over her. "Now then, what are we gonna do with you, hey Kitty?" Asked the gunman sarcastically. Suddenly, and Blaise's hands shot out of the snow, grabbing the two men's ankles, and pulling the two men over, before she got up herself. "You, you are going to return to your village, and never attack another Faunus again, aren't you?" Blaise has maintained skin contact during her saying this, and now the gunman slowly got up, threw his gun to the ground, and just walked away, before Blaise shot him in the back. Whilst her mind tricks can save her, they aren't permanent, and no-one wants a guy like that roaming the streets. The last swordsman however just laid there and laughed, and it became clear quickly that he was too strong minded to be fooled into defeat. But Blaise didn't have time for this, she needed to get back to the city before the backup for these men arrive, and seeing an armed Faunus girl surrounded by a group of dead men wouldn't help her with the police at this stage. Blaise looked down to the swordsman, who was still laughing, before she drove her swords straight into his eyes, not enough to kill him however, and then she ran for the cliff, before jumping off and into the night. 


	2. Trailer 2: Emylia

Chapter 2: Emylia

In the dark back streets of Vacuo, a girl was sat, watching a nearby confrontation between a group of men closely... there was someone or something else in-between the group, but Emylia couldn't see that. She wore a cyan, long sleeved shirt, and a short skirt, which only reached to half-way down her thighs. on her fore arms were a pair of black leather bracers, with dull silver armour spikes on the tops. She has a fitting breast plate, which bears the crest of the Vacuo police force, but the logo is fading and chipped, with a few scratches over the armour piece itself. A group of black leather straps attaches this to a smaller back plate, which also has adjoining shoulder armour. Also from the chest-plate are more straps leading to her hips, off of which her twin Arakh swords hang, in their folded up state. She had elbow armour, with an ice Dust crystal embedded into each. She had armour up to her knee's, and a little bit of knee armour, and all this is dull silver colour as well. She had breast length black hair, which is tied into a pony tail that is thrown forward over her right shoulder. Her pony tail had several cyan streaks in it. Emylia moved closer to the rapidly heating argument, slipping from cover to cover, when she heard a woman's voice amongst the many men's voices. Emylia jumped up to a nearby metal fire escape, and saw a young woman, who was laying on the floor, with a little blood trickling down her nose from her scalp. The men were all yelling at her, not at each other. As she tried to to get up, one of the men went and pushed her down. This was was enough for Emylia, who jumped down from her perch, behind the men. "Hey, why don't you just leave her alone, and go home," Emylia yelled at the men who turned to face her. Emylia suddenly realised her mistake, when she noted that the men were actually well know henchmen, with their dangerous long, slightly curved, red Katanas. The men ran at her, and Emylia went immediately went to slam her right hand to the ground, causing a cyan bubble around her, sending all the men flying into the nearby walls and bins. Emylia stood up, and faced the woman. "Run, and get the police, ASAP!" The woman got up and ran towards the exit, and Emylia went to leave after her, when one of the thugs stepped back in front of her. Emylia realised she was being boxed in, and looked around to observe her surroundings and enemies. Emylia noted that there were 21 enemies, and several electrical appliances around the ally. One of her attackers was leaning next to a gas box, and Emylia focused on the door and the trip switches in the box. The door starts glowing cyan, and flies open to hit the thug in the stomach, then the man is sent flying by the electricals exploding with cyan sparks. Emylia punches the ground again, but instead of the shield forming around her, the shield formed at her fist, launching her into the air. Emylia, pulled out one of her swords and jammed it into the wall, the brick shattering from the blade's impact. She released her sword from the wall and flipped down onto a nearby bin, before pulling out her second sword and glaring towards the group. After this display, the men looked uncertain, but still ran at her anyway. Emylia grabbed a pole that was part of the nearby fire escape, and propelled herself into a spin kicking back the first wave of the thugs, before landing, and kicking the legs out from under the next thug. She stood up, and used her sword to block several attacks from the next thug, before countering with a swift knee to his stomach, before she flips him over her shoulder, and kicks him into the wall. The next wave moved forwards, and Emylia ran to them, immediately jumping up and punching one in the face, the sound of his jaw breaking echoing through the ally. Emylia ran up his falling body, and drop-punched the second thug, before kicking back to catch the third man in the stomach, using the unbalance to forward flip and bring her foot down to the second man, who this time fell over, out cold. Emylia turned to the now kneeling man who she kicked, before she kicked him in the face, sending him flying backwards into another one of the thugs. The first five she has knocked over had gotten up now, and went to attack Emylia, who turned around a countered the first, disarming him and breaking his sword arm, before punching him away. The next man ran forward, picking up his fallen comrade's sword, and swung for Emylia, forcing her to go back on a defensive strategy, blocking his wild and angered swings. However, his anger made him clumsy, allowing Emylia to spot a weakness, punching him in his solar plexus, winding him and making him fall to the ground. Emylia stomped on his nose, breaking it and knocking him out, as well. Several axe blades flew past Emylia's head, but the last one was stopped in mid-air, glowing cyan. the axe then went flying back, towards the man who threw it, the blunt end slamming into his head, , sending him to the floor, the axe dropping between his legs, just missing his groin. The fourth man ran at Emylia, and went to slash at her head, an attack that was blocked, but her counter strike at his legs was blocked as well. Emylia threw an upwards punch, connecting with the man's nose, shattering it in a splatter of blood, before a cyan flash sent the man flying into a nearby fork lift, which caught Emylia's eye. Three men stood under the load the forklift was bearing, and another cyan flash sent the crates falling on the men, the ball bearings inside slamming onto the men's heads, and slipping them up. The axeman got back up and swung for Emylia, who was unprepared, and the axe got lodged in-between the armour plates on her shoulder. Emylia used this to disarm the man, before she she spun around, unjamming the axe from her shoulder plate, and slamming it down into his foot, before she released a flurry of concussive blasts, each with a cyan flash, and he went flying into the fallen crates. the remaining seven men slowly got up or moved from their cover to face the overwhelming attacker. The cyan streaks in the hair had started glowing, and slightly sparkling, and all her armour pieces were highlighted with cyan. Emylia ran at the men, jumped in the air and slammed her hand to the ground, raising her shield and sending the men flying. Emylia reached up and grabbed one man's ankle, spinning in the air before letting him fly into a wall. Another man ran at her, and tried to rugby tackle her, but was cut short as his tie started glowing cyan, and he was lifted into the air, before also being thrown up into the air, landing in a bin that had just flown open, the lid closing on him as he landed. Another two men jumped from the fire escape they had landed on, and Emylia was forced to jump away, their red katanas slashing the ground where she had been. A man with a gun now stood above her, pointed at her head, his red sun glasses shattered on the right eye. As the man's trigger finger began to squeeze, Emylia kicked the gun to the side, the bullets shattering the brickwork above the other henchmen's heads. Emylia rolled to her feet, then she finally changed her swords into a double barrelled pistol, and shot the wall above the man, using the recoil to fly back to the other henchmen, turning around and landing a flying punch, the cyan flash sent the man flying, breaking the metal pole and causing the whole fire escape to fall. Emylia looked up, and quickly jumped out of the way, whilst the other henchman was nearly crushed by the falling metal, and another man rolls out of the falling wreckage, rolling to the gunman's feet. Emylia ran back at the men, jumping off of the fallen metal and kicking the gunman to the ground, and quickly drawing a sword to defend against the other man's flurry of swings. Emylia landed a kick to the man's crotch, sending him to the floor, and turned around to see the gunman get up and aim. Emylia hit the ground again, her dome shield re-forming and deflecting all the bullets that flew at her, the man being forced to dodge his own rebounded bullets. Emylia ran at him, and as he shot again, she grabbed his hand and redirected the gunfire through the other man's knees. Emylia finally had the other man retreating. As he ran Emylia debated finishing him. after a few moments, he had ran around the corner, and was gone. Emylia looked back around the alleyway, and the scene of destruction the fight had caused. Police sirens started to sound nearby, and Emylia ran to the other end of the ally, and out of sight. 


	3. Trailer 3: Cameron Hazell

Chapter 3: Cameron Hazell

In a warehouse in the middle of the Atlas docks, everything was seeming quite and calm. The calm surroundings were disrupted by the loud roar of a Bullhead. It started to hover over the warehouse, the searchlight scanning the area for any kind of security. The Bullhead then started to hover low above the warehouse, the ends of the V-TOL engines nearly brushing the corrugated roofing. A group of six men jumped out, all of them being hooded. One of the men grabbed a glowing yellow katana from his back and slammed the blade into the metal, the metal getting sliced like butter, but sparks were flying into the air. Soon the sword had been moved in a complete circle, a man dressed in green clothes and bronze armour, jumped into the circle, falling with the cut-out metal. The rest of the group followed suit, jumping one-by-one into the hole, and once they had disappeared into the warehouse did the Bullhead fly off.

Inside the warehouse, the group had landed amongst a load of storage racks, all filled with cardboard boxes and metal cases. "Spread out," said the green clothed one, "find where the crates are, we need to be successful this time. And Alex, give us some light would you please." The man with the Katana pointed his sword towards the sky, and a glowing ball of light shot up to the middle of the roof, and expanded until the entire room was lit up. The men all went in different directions, one man jumping up to the top of the storage racks, and started looking around for the crates. One of the men, who was dressed in black with a pair of gun metal grey holsters attached to his shoulder armour, the butt of each gun poking out, had found the crates and had walked up to the doors, before calling to his accomplices. "Hey, guys, I've found them, and there's a bloody lot of them. at least half of the warehouse at least!" The group made their way to the calling point, and saw him standing in front of what looked like a maze of crates. "Right, lets get these open and out of here, we needn't stay much longer than we need." With this, then man turned to the door and and grabs the handles of the crate doors, and pulls them... off their hinges. After that, the image of the crates flickered and vanished. Standing between the group and the actual crates were an army of AK-130 Battle Androids, all of whom immediately snapped into fighting mode, most sliding blades out of their wrists, but several at the front put their hands into the gun mode, and without warning or mercy, began to fire at the group. The one man, who was still holding the doors in his hands, was struck in the chest and sent flying through the storage rack behind him. The man on the top of the racks quickly ran forward, and from the armour on his arms extended forwards and outwards, barbed blades extended up his arms, and from the armour bulging around his fist a gun barrel appeared, with a blue tip on it. From his under arms, a fair of handles with triggers on them folded out into his grasp. He started to fire at the robots, thin lightning bolts landing on the bodies of the robots, blowing out the electrics instantly, the robots falling down to the ground. This momentary distraction gave the rest of the group to raise out of their cover, two of the men drawing weapons. The green man had a very technical looking bow, and was unloading arrow after arrow into the heads of the robots, whilst the other drew a crossbow, but instead bullets were flying out of the barrel, rather than bolts. Further along, Alex was slicing all the bullets before they reached him, his sword a blur of yellow and grey as it moves faster than anyone's eye could see. All of a sudden, the rack next to him went flying, smashing into many of the robots, bottles of Dust scattering all over the floor, many of the robots looking at the bottles rolling around their feet. The man who has originally opened the 'doors' had knocked the entire shelf rack at them. He pulled out his pistols from their holsters, and aimed at the red Dust bottles that he had knocked over and fired, the fire Dust reacting as planned, blowing up and disintegrating the nearby robots, others of them going flying. Alex ran forward, swinging his sword around, dismembering the limbs of many of the robots. However, Alex flicked a switch on the handle of his katana, and the blade split into many pieces, with a thin, yet strong, string that turned his sword into a toothed whip. Alex started swinging it around, and the teeth caught the many robots around him, ripping them apart. Meanwhile, a spear suddenly flew past the green man's head, which implanted itself into a robot's body, which caused the robot look down. The spear's blade suddenly fanned out, chopping the robot in half, before another man ran past and grabbed his spear, before separating it, the pole handle folding back down into a another blade, and now he had two short swords, which he used to quickly finish another two robots. The green man jumped over the concrete block he had used as cover, and quickly turned his bow into its melee form, him spinning it around until it was a fully fledged double-bladed scythe. This weapon had very thin blades, the lower edge of the blades being pure white, a very rare metal. The man with the crossbow also went melee, his cross bow unfolding into a bladed sceptor. The two men started making their way through the sea of robots, the scythe wielder being the faster of the two, spinning the dual blades with a green, white and black blur, whilst the other was a very slow but powerful attacker, swinging the sceptor and sending many of the robot flying backwards. the man with the dual short swords was struggling, the robots were starting to overpower the youngest man of the group, and he had already been cut a few times. Then whilst he was desperately blocking an attack from one robot, another switched to gun form, and tore the man and the robot to pieces, there were many bullet holes in both as they fell to the floor. At this time, Alex and the other man had looked toward this scene, and watched both of the humanoids fall. "Jasperr, No," yelled Tiest,the other man, and he ran towards the murderer, and he threw his pistols into the air in front of him. the barrels extended and the butt of each gun folded open, and several metal edges folded out, and connected together to form a pair of axe blades. These blades had several decorative spaces punched into them, with what appeared to be an eye at the top. Tiest jumped into the air and grabbed the axes, before he slammed then down into the robots 'eyes' before he twisted them so they were hooked into it's head, then he pulled and ripped the robots head in two. The man with the gauntlets jumped down to the battle, and a sudden clicking in his wrists showed that a few lights turned from blue to red. He then aimed towards the nearest robot and pulled his trigger, a red flame leaping around the robot, and the robot then fell over, and it slowly smoldered. Alex then ran up behind the green man and jumped over his swinging blades, and started to spin around in the before dragging several robots towards the green man, who swiftly took them out, bar one, who he sent back to Tiest who cut the arms off of the robot, before he kicked it forward for Jett, the crossbowman, who stabbed it down to the floor. A flame appeared above Alex's head who threw the toothed whip into the flame and brought it down onto another robot, the fire making it only more deadly. Tiest and Earan, the man with the gauntlets, had broken off from the group, and were fighting their own, smaller cluster of robots. Earan had switched to his melee mode, the blade that and run along his arms also appearing on his knuckles, but he wasn't the strongest fighter, being more of a support fighter. Earan was knocked down, and as he got back up his was knocked, sent flying away. During this, Tiest was left alone, and the robots took their numbered advantage, and turned into gun form. Tiest was sent on the defensive, and he couldn't hold all the attacks. Several bullets met his head, and he fell his axes landing next to his limp body. Earan got up, and saw his brother fall. He ran towards the crowd, kicking a box of Dust that was in front of him at the robots, before shooting them with the secondary, more explosive round of his flame setting, the ice Dust being activating, encasing all the robots in ice. At that moment, all the AK-130's shut down, and fell to the floor, but the battle was not one. From two of the crates a pair of Spider Droids appear, pointing their cannons at the four men. The Spider Droids looked at each other, and the first of the two formed all four of its Canon arms together before a female, robotic voice announced: "Firing main canon!" The group of looked at each other, shrugged, and then ran. A bright blue laser began to appear from the robots arms, getting larger and more powerful. When it finally released, the laser sent an entire row of racks were sent flying across the warehouse, all the way to the other side. The group arrived at the side of the warehouse, into cover when the realized that there was only three of them there. Earan had stayed to fight the spider droids, and his gauntlets lights had turned to greeny-yellow, and he ran forward and punched one of the droids sending it back a little, and after dodging several shots from the second, he sent his own shots at the robot, each making contact but dealing almost no damage. Jett's sceptor flew through the air, hitting the robot on the head, and Jett himself came flying in. going for the first one, getting head butted back. Alex then ran forward himself, using his whip to reach the second robot Earan was fighting, turning back to his sword, stabbing it into it's head, before he was thrown away himself, and the first one jumped and used its leg to stab into Alex's stomach, the man crying out in pain before the green scythe wielder ran forward, using a flurry of swings to push the droid back, before he used the bow function to shoot the second robot, the arrow exploding upon contact, Alex's sword flying to his hand where he got up and started swinging the whip and the second, tangling its legs, causing it to fall over, where Jett stabbed the sceptor into its underbelly, using the shooting function to dig it further into the weakened armour, before a shot landed on Jett, sending him to the floor again, but he didn't get up. Earan had switched back to lightning mode, and was holding back the shooting robot, which the green man had started to attack, each swing leaving gashes in the armour of the robot, before he got kicked back, and Earan was swiftly shot into submission, before a final blow from the mega shot was landed. Alex was wandering around, the large amount of blood loss working on Alex's head, before the robot kicked him away. The green man realized that the battle was lost. he grabbed his last living accomplice and ran for the wall, using his scythe to cut through the wall, and he ran into the night.

About a mile away, the man stopped running and put his friend down, who was close to dying. the several cuts the man had sustained were glowing green, and were healing rapidly. He then went to heal his friend as well. "No, don't," Alex said to the man, "don't do that, you know what will happen. I don't want you to use this ability on me, you can only do it once, and I don't want you to bond your Aura with me." With this said, he laid his head down and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he stopped breathing, and the green man had got up. He put a hand to his ear and started to say, "Come in, One-Three-Five, I need a pick-up for one, mission was a fail and... "  
"And what, Cameron, and what?"  
"Everyone but me is dead, they had tighter security!"  
"Ok Cameron, I'll be with you soon, One-Three-Five out!" With that Cameron sat down at a tree, and started to wait.

Cameron walked through the base later on that day, towards the de-brief he had been called to. As he arrived at the door, it swung open for him. "Ah, Cameron, come in, please. Our associates have a job for you..." Cameron walked in and the door swung shut behind him. 


	4. Trailer 4: Nathaniel Gowen

Chapter 4: Nathaniel Gowen

In the residential district of the City of Vale, a 17 year old boy was walking onto the empty rooftop. He was off to Beacon in a couple of days, but he still had work tomorrow. He wore a normal black T-Shirt with a design on the front which was mostly covered up by his Blue jacket, which was buttoned up a bit down his chest, and stayed so all the way down. On his left arm he had a small amount of armour with his emblem imprinted on it. On his forearm he had a black leather bracer, which had a small amount of folded up metal on the top. His right arm, however, was completely covered in silver armour plating, making it look almost robotic, which it wasn't. He had a bandoleer which kept his shoulder amour tight, but which also had another belt attached to it, this belt held a holster on his right hip, and a pouch just behind that. all this was made of black leather as well. He wore just simple black trousers, but with an array of belts appearing and disappearing underneath his jacket. He wore dark brown boots that went halfway up his shin, which also had small armour plates. The jacket also featured a hood, which the boy had up. After the boy had been leaning against a safety rail for a while, he turned to walk back down, as he had to go to another point in Vale, and get the police into a White Fang HQ, which had very high-tech locks. And this kid was one of the best lock-picks in Vytal. As he reached the stairs, he heard the distinctive sound of a Bullhead escort ship. The boy looked around as a fleet of Bullheads rose up above the roof, blowing the boys hood down. Each Bullhead flew over the roof, a group of White Fang soldiers drop down onto the roof, surrounding him. The last Bullhead hovered down and landed down, and another three soldiers appeared out of the ship. Nathaniel noticed several guns being pointed at him. A Faunus man walked out of the Ship, a pair of Sheep's horns sprouting out of his head, finishing next to his mouth. "Aha, I thought I'd find you here Nathaniel, you see, you've broken the police into so many of my compounds and storage facilities, I've rather quite had enough of you." Said the man, who Nathaniel clearly recognized as Tauram Ardiak, one of the secondary leaders of the White Fang, and in charge of storing all the Dust they had been stealing from shops and, more specifically, the Schnee Dust Company. Nathaniel didn't personally like the Schnee Dust Company, because of their treatment of their Faunus work forces, but money was money, and Nathaniel is still doing the right thing by breaking the law, for the law. "I've had spies on you for months, and now you're here, and you're cornered. You've been a thorn for too long, but now its time for a pruning. Goodbye!" With that Tauram walked back into the ship, which took off again, and it flew, whilst the White Fang soldiers aimed at Nathaniel. Realising what was about to happen, Nathaniel charged his aura under his feet, and then released it, flying up into the air, a small blue cloud was left where he was standing, as the Faunus started shooting the bullets passing harmlessly through the cloud. Nathaniel landed on top of one of the swordsman, and from the bracer, a shield extended, being pure white with red markings, representing a Grimm skull. From the holster he brought out a machine pistol, with several blue plates acting as cover for the top and as a trigger guard. Another cloud of blue appeared as Nathaniel launched himself over the roof to another soldier, the Faunus he was standing on was sent flying off the roof. Nathaniel flew forward and punched another man, knocking him down, and he then began to shoot, red energy 'blobs' were flying around the roof, seeming liquid when they hit the walls before they vanish completely. As bullets fly towards him, Nathaniel put his shield up and blocked them, before shooting back, the rounds from his gun hitting the Fauna, stunning them instead of killing them. A swordsman ran at him, and a swiftly his gun changed, the blue plates forming the blade of the kunai looking sword, the gun handle folding back and extending. Nathaniel used his shield to block the blade that swung at him, and Nathaniel dug his sword into the mans stomach, only slightly, the the blade opened up to free the barrel, and he slashed the sword upwards, rapidly shooting, red flashes appearing, the man flying back into two of his comrades. Realising that even though he was overpowering a few of them, but that he couldn't win. Nathaniel looked towards the Faunus who was running towards him. Nathaniel's hand glowed deep blue, and he punched the Faunus, a blue streak following his fist as he hit the man, with a punch which broke the man's mask, and sent him flying backwards. He grabbed the next man's sword arm, and fires into his chest, stunning the man before he threw him into another group of Fauna. The Fauna who were the escorts for Tauram ran forward, pushing their lesser fighters aside. The first jumped forwards, a Faunus with two swords, the one he held backwards slamming into Nathaniel's shield, which was quickly followed by a slash for his neck, which Nathaniel barely dodged. Nathaniel slammed his shield upwards knocking the man into the air, which was followed by one of Nathaniel's charge kicks, sending him flying past the other two, who both dodged him and started to fire. The barrage from three guns was too much to defend against in one place, so Nathaniel took cover, the stone above his head slowly get chipped away from the bullets. The sound of a Bullhead was audible once again, and when Nathaniel looked up, Tauram was leaning out, a four barreled Plasma Launcher was resting on his shoulder. He began to fire, with another round being released every second. Realising what these explosives meant, Nathaniel ran for the edge, as the rockets blew up the surface of the building, taking out the LED sign and a good chunk of the building, creating a load of falling rubble.

(AT THIS POINT, IMAGINE RVB'S 'FALLING TOWARDS THE SKY' PLAYING)

Nathaniel suddenly came to, several seconds after the roof of the skyscraper was blown up. He quickly realised that he was falling, not only down the one thousand story building, but past the waterfall which fell underneath the building. Nathaniel used his Aura to blast himself towards a bit of rubble, landing on it and steadying himself and looking around. The offending Bullhead began a dive-bomb next to the falling rubble, shooting at Nathaniel as it fell, of which all the bullets were found by the shields. Once the Bullhead was level with the falling boy, the pilots reversed its engines, slowing the fall enough for Tauram to walk on the wall of the Bullheads passenger space. Tauram aimed at Nathaniel, and fired again, all the projectiles hitting rubble or missing and Nathaniel jumped to a high piece of rubble, the missed projectiles hitting the neighboring tower. As Nathaniel flipped the rubble so he was the right way up when he realised one of the three escort fighters, the one with two guns. The Faunus looked up and fired, to which Nathaniel replied by jumping into the air, landing on the falling light next to the escort. He around and went to shoot again, which was defended, and Nathaniel shot back, which the escort dodged. Nathaniel jumped forwards and began to melee attack the escort, first knocking the gun out of the man's left hand, which was quickly floating out of reach. The second gun was torn in half by Nathaniel's sword. The escort looked worried into Nathaniel's eyes, and Nathaniel's hand glowed blue as the punch landed, the escort flipping into the side of the tower, the man smashing through several metal bars and glass windows. Nathaniel next found the second escort, the single wielded gunman, deceased. The third escort jumped over this body, his dual swords attacking before he did, both of which were blocked, before the escort caught them and sung wildly towards Nathaniel. Nathaniel jumped from rubble to rubble, getting closer to the Bullhead. Tauram started firing again, the projectiles flying past Nathaniel, nearly hitting the escort. Nathaniel shot towards the escort, whose arm was caught, just as he threw his sword, which flew past Nathaniel. The sword was sucked into the turbine engine of the Bullhead, which immediately blew up, sending the Bullhead under control. Tauram jumped out just as the spinning Bullhead smashed the dazed escort into the waterfall, adding more debris falling towards the shallow, rocky lake a few thousand feet below. Tauram fired at Nathaniel again, who couldn't dodge, who instead raised his shield, hoping that it would protect him. Whilst the shield saved him from the blast, the impact still knocked him out. Tauram quickly jumped into another Bullhead which came to pick him up. Just as the doomed body of Nathaniel was about to hit the lake, a red and gold blur flew and took Nathaniel with it. On a nearby tree, the knocked out Nathaniel was pinned to his tree by his hood, a spear wedged above his head. A group of four people quickly ran up to the tree, one girl summoning the spear to her hand, whilst a Faunus girl caught him. "Did I do that to him?" Pyrrha asked, "I'm sorry" Meanwhile, another girl had caught Nathaniel weapon, and was examining it with some great interest. "No, you weren't that rough, whatever did that to the building did that to him," said Ruby, who was still looking very happily at the weapon, "I know this kid, he's tougher than he looks"  
"Wait, you know him?" Blake suddenly added, looking quite confused until she saw the weapon Ruby was holding. "Yeah, he was in the year above me, but he always had friends in the lower years"  
"Well, Miss Rose," added Glynda, "I expect you will help Mr. Gowen here, during his time at Beacon that is." With this, the group walked onto another Bullhead. 


	5. BECN Episode 1: Introductions

Team BECN Chapter One;

Introductions.

"We're gonna die here, you know that?"  
"Please don't say that!"  
"Yes, you shouldn't say that. We'll need all the confidence we can get in the Emerald Forest."  
"All I'm saying is that this is the most suicidal thing that we have done, and that's even with that mission in Vacuo."  
"We said we wanted confidence, not a reminder. You really don't help do you?"  
"May I just say, by us talking about this subject, you are making him nervous. I detect that..."  
"Shut up! We never asked for, or need your facts."  
"But without my logic, we all would have been killed. Besides half the locks we picked..."  
"We picked, we picked! Ha, don't make me laugh. We didn't do anything. He did all the work, we're just..."  
"Um, are you ok?" Nathaniel jumped and looked up, where another boy was standing in front of him, looking down at him with a very concerned look.  
"I, er, I, um. Yeah I'm good, why?"  
"You were talking to yourself, arguing even."  
"I, um, ok yeah, um, sorry about that."  
"That's ok. It's normal to be nervous coming to this school, there are plenty of dangers, and that's just in school."  
"Yeah, I suppose so. I'm Nathaniel."  
"I'm Corian, good to meet you." The two shook hands, before Corian pulled Nathaniel up from where he was sitting on the floor.  
"You may want to pick up your shield, you gave Tex a bit of a fright." Nathaniel looked around to where Corian pointed, and saw his shield somehow implanted into the wall, despite being blunt edged, with several people ducking under the path where it flew. Nathaniel tugged on his arm, and the shield came back to his arm, clipping back in place before collapsing back down again. Corian had walked off again after this had happened, and Nathaniel walked off from that section of the ship, away from the strange looks he was receiving. He has always talked to himself, but not this bad. Well, not even himself, them! But he couldn't let them take control now, he had four years to push them down. Heck he could end up finally stop hearing them. Nathaniel just kept walking, when he walked around the corner. He realised he had soon ended up outside, on the balcony that surrounded the airship. There wasn't any students here, as the height made some nauseous. Below the airship was the Emerald forest, the place where, in a few hours, he would be down there fighting the Grimm, all for a little artefact to get into the school. Nathaniel looked to the front of the ship, where he saw the Beacon Gates. "Will all students please return to the viewing deck of the airship, we are coming in for our landing," announced a female voice.

"Well it was a nice view whilst it lasted." Nathaniel looked over to where the voice had come from, and saw a group of three girls surrounding a blonde boy. They were all the year above, although one of them still looked younger than he did. The blonde boy was obviously motion sick, as he was busy being sick over the side of the airship. "You're right, it sure was nice," Nathaniel whispered to himself, before walking back into the airship.

The airship pulled up to the cliff-side smoothly, then a few seconds later, several boarding ramps extended out of the ship, connecting to the many ports of the Beacon Cliffs. The doors flew open and hundreds, if not thousands of students poured out. Nathaniel was one of the last students to disembark from the ship. Awaiting him at the bottom was a Faunus girl, already holding text books close to her chest. As he stepped off the landing platform, she ran for him and flattened him in a hug, with a quick kiss. "Hello Blaise, I see the Mistral airship got here earlier than expected, huh?"  
"No, you're just late," Blaise quickly grabbed Nathaniel's hand, and started to drag him towards the statue. "Come on, babe, hurry up, we're gonna miss Professor Ozpin's speech!"  
"So? It's just a teacher speaking. The real fun only starts during the initiation!"  
"Just a teacher? Just, a teacher? It's Ozpin, he's a legend amongst Hunters and Huntresses alike! He's sooo awesome!"  
At that moment, another student had walked up to the side of them, and noticing a weakness, and pushed. Nathaniel was sent flying to the floor, Blaise getting dragged down with him.

"Hey, what the..." Nathaniel looked up and and saw a tall boy, with slicked back brown hair, and grey armour with golden trimming and a golden eagle emblazoned on his chest. He was standing above Nathaniel, with what Nathaniel presumed was his team behind him. The boy laughed and walked away. Nathaniel got up, and felt small amounts of blood n his hands. Nathaniel ran at the group.  
"Cardin, look out!" Yelled one boy with a green moheakan, as Nathaniel used a blonde boy to run up, before jumping off of him, and landing a punch to Cardin's face, sending him crashing to the floor. A blue hair boy ran to kick the back of his legs, but Nathaniel turned around and blocked, grabbing the boys leg and punching it, nearly bending the knee backwards before pushing him away and turning to the green boy, sending a flurry of punches at him, before kicking him in the stomach, using this to flip him to the blue boy, flipping over him, turning and grabbing him, before falling backwards and slamming his head against the ground and rolling back to his feet.  
"Blaise, go and get some kind of authority, I'll deal with the birdie people over here"  
"Hey, you, do you really wanna fight us," Cardin said as he got up, "most people wouldn't try that. You're brave I'll give you that... GET HIM!" Cardin ordered to his team, the other three started to run towards Nathaniel, who ducked under the blue's punch, positioning himself so that his jump blast would come to effect, jumping into the air, the blast of blue dust knocking the blue and blonde backwards, before Nathaniel landed in front of Cardin, who sighed and went for a punch, which was dodged and parried, the swift punch coming to his stomach, causing him to keel over. Nathaniel punched him in the chin, sending him up into the air, before Nathaniel grabbed him by the armour, swinging him around and letting him go, sending Cardin flying into the blonde boy. The green ran at him and tried to jab him with his shoulder, the single piece of spiked armour he had. Nathaniel used this angle to kick him in the head, the boy flipping onto his back, whilst the blue by jumped at him, but Nathaniel stepped onto the green boy, and back flipped, sending the green boy flying, who collided in mid-air with the blue. Cardin and the blonde got up to see their team mates flying at them, and Cardin ducked, but the blonde wasn't so lucky, and got knocked down again. Nathaniel ran forward, and slid, kicking the heels out from under Cardin, who started to fall, but was caught by Nathaniel, who then punched Cardin away, and turned to face the other three. Nathaniel jumped and his foot connected with the blue's head, who face-planted the floor. Nathaniel ducked under a wild swing from the blonde, before he was pushed away, and Nathaniel grabbed the green's hand and flipped him over his shoulder, who preceded to knock the blonde over again. Cardin and his group got up. "Right you guys, that didn't work, so this time, lets work together on this. Russell, you go through the middle, Lark you flank left and Dove..."  
The group had already ran at Nathaniel, who ran at them and jumped over the group before he ran at Cardin, and he planted several quick punches and kicks at him, before turning to the other three and fighting them. Russell ran forward and went to punch Nathaniel in the face, but Nathaniel ducked and punched his knee, forcing him to yell out in pain and fall to his knees. Nathaniel got back up and kicked Russell in the face, forcing him to stumble backwards into Lark, who jumped over him and kicked at Nathaniel, but Nathaniel went and kicked his leg, the sound of cracking bone echoing in the air, yet Lark didn't seem fazed. He kicked up, forcing Nathaniel to jump back out of the way, into Cardin. Dove ran forward and punched, but he missed and hit Cardin instead. Nathaniel ran and picked Russell up off the floor, and threw him at Dove, who caught him with his face, and the three got knocked down. Lark ran forward but stopped as he saw Nathaniel's body start to glow a faint blue. Nathaniel looked up at Lark, and all the blue flowed to his left hand, which started to glow a fuller, deeper blue. Nathaniel ran at him, threw him up into the air, then a hit with his left hand sent Lark flying into a nearby pillar, which cracked and shattered, Lark rebounding to the floor.  
"Guys, just stop it, I don't want wanna seriously injure you guys..." The Group got up, and started to draw their weapons, all very crude and lacking in any form of technology.  
"Or you could just get up, re-try and get knocked down again. Well done, great plan guys!" Cardin ran forward, and swung his mace around. Nathaniel wasn't prepared for this attack. The mace connected with Nathaniel's face, and sent him flying back. Nathaniel got up, but fell back to the floor again. "Oh, ok then, that hurt." Nathaniel got up, and after steadying himself, looked up to face his attackers.  
"Ok then, how about we think about this tactically, and work together... Russell why don't you take my left, use your swords to draw my attention, whilst Lark here spears me. See, job done, you win?" The boys just looked very confused at this statement.  
"Oh forget it, you lot wouldn't know strategy if it was waving a million lien in your face!" With this Nathaniel ran forward braced himself for the attack. Lark went first, swinging his halberd around for Nathaniel's head, who ducked, and Lark then spun around and went for the jab. Nathaniel grabbed the halberd under the axe blade and forced it upwards, into Lark's face, before he pulled the halberd away from him and hit him with the pole end. Nathaniel used this to block Dove's sword, but he quickly dropped it in favour of his hands. Nathaniel dodged another swing from Dove, and then stood on the sword pinning the boy to the ground. Nathaniel kicked with both his legs, pushing himself off of Doves face, flipping towards Cardin, who swung his mace around to meet Nathaniel, but all it met was metal. From this point, a shield extended and unfolded out of the bracer on Nathaniel's left arm. Nathaniel pushed Cardin's mace away, and punched him in the face, before his hands glowed blue again, and he picked up Cardin and threw him, again into Dove. Russell then ran forward started a barrage of attacks, his dual curved swords helping him to force Nathaniel back towards Cardin who swung at Nathaniel again, but again he met a shield, but this time it was glowing blue, and Nathaniel didn't even move. Nathaniel grabbed the mace and pulled Cardin around into Russell who stumbled and then tripped over, whilst Cardin steadied himself for another attack. Nathaniel ran forward and slammed his shield into Cardin, with a loud clunk Cardin went flying into Dove again. Lark ran at Nathaniel, but was stopped when his halberd was grabbed again, but this time Lark was pulled towards Nathaniel, who hit him in the face with his shield. Lark was forced into an uncontrolled back flip as he landed on top of Dove. Nathaniel ran at Russell, who covered his face as the shield collided with his arms, and he stumbled back, before a hand caught the strap of his shoulder pad, and pulled him back. Nathaniel threw Russell past him, and went on a rampage of punches, every time Russell started to fall out of reach he was pulled back. Nathaniel punched him into the air, then spun around and kicked him. The now unconscious boy flew into Dove, who fell flat in his face. Lark got up and picked up his own halberd and Dove's sword, and ran for Nathaniel. The shield was up before Lark could finish his dual wield attack, and the sword was soon out of his hand and onto the floor, where Nathaniel kicked it away, the handle hitting Dove in the face. Nathaniel ducked under Lark's swinging halberd and ran for the punch, hitting his stomach repeatedly. Nathaniel saw Lark's fist raise up, and Nathaniel jumped up and caught it mid punch. Nathaniel slowly twisted it around, sending Lark to his knees. Nathaniel's right hand glowed blue, and he punched down, knocking the second boy out, and breaking a bit of his shoulder armour. Nathaniel picked him up and threw him at the other two, Dove looking up just to see another projectile flying towards him.  
"Really, not again," with this Dove closed his already thin eyes as he got knocked down again. Cardin jumped up over the two boys as he ran at Nathaniel, murder in his eyes. Nathaniel jumped up over Cardin, turned around and grabbed him, before falling back and twisting, the ground below them shattering and Cardin landed on the floor. Dove got back up to find a mace and a halberd flying at him, the mace hitting him the the face, sending him flying back, whilst the halberd landed in his crotch, this final blow knocking him out. Nathaniel knelt down next to Cardin, before picking him up, the offending arm again glowing blue. Nathaniel threw him against a pillar, which cracked at the impact. Nathaniel picked him up again, before kicking him down to the floor, and drawing his weapon. The blue armour plates clicked into place around the gun, and the barrel met Cardin's forehead.  
"You haven't been very clever today, Cardin. I'm gonna make sure you pay for your mistakes..."  
"You don't want to do that," Nathaniel looked around to see a boy wearing green clothes and brown armour, with a dark brown hood and cloak, jump down from a nearby tree, a single scythe blade resting on his shoulder. Nathaniel just grunted and looked back down to Cardin, who was wide-eyed and almost whimpering.  
"Ok, let me re-phrase that, you wont, you can't do that, can you. If you wanted to, you could've drawn your weapon at the very beginning, and ended it all right then. But you didn't, even when they drew their weapons. You aren't a mindless killer, are you."  
Nathaniel looked down at the boy at his feet, and an urge to prove the green boy wrong, himself wrong. Inside his head, he could hear the voices conflicting, with several telling him to pull the trigger, to end it all. Nathaniel slowly lowered his gun, and Cardin let out a huge sigh of relief. Nathaniel then walked off, hitting Cardin in the face with the gun as he went, knocking the last CRDL member out.

Blaise ran up to Nathaniel as he walked into the auditorium, with a concerned look.  
"Are you ok, I tried to look for any teacher, but there wasn't any around, and I.."  
"Its ok, believe me, I dealt with them, and I'm fine!"  
"No, you're not, you've got blood dripping down your head,"  
"Wait, I do?" Nathaniel put a hand to his head, and pulled it away to see his glove nearly soaked in blood already.  
"Babe, you need to go to the medic, if there is one, that looks very bad.."  
"Silence please, Professor Ozpin will speak now." Everyone in the auditorium looked to the stage, where a blonde huntress stepped down from the microphone, and a white haired hunter walked up. "I suppose many of you feel like you are alone, ready to take on the world by yourself, yet whilst you are alone, you are most afraid. Before me I see many fresh faces, yet some have already seen the worst the world, the Grimm, have to offer. So I must ask you, if you are alone are you ready, are you brave enough. Or do you seek comfort in others, even if none is offered."  
Everyone looked very confused at what he said, what was it that was troubling the Professor? The speech was continued for a few minutes, yet nothing too interesting was said, and soon the students were dismissed to the ballroom. Nathaniel stood at a mirror in the locker room, and was washing the blood off of his face. Cardin's mace was a deep cutting weapon, whatever it was. Nathaniel really didn't need this to happen before the initiation. Behind him Corian was with another group of boys, including one of Nathaniel's friends. Lee had been around almost as long as Blaise had, and they had even built Lee's weapon together. Nathaniel walked into the ballroom and took his place next to Blaise, who was already falling asleep. Soon after Nathaniel was in his sleeping bag, Lee walked away from Corian's group and laid down next to Nathaniel, and within a few minutes he was snoring. "Welcome to Beacon, and to four years of danger!"


	6. BECN Episode 2: Emerald Forest Part 1

Team BECN Chapter two;

Initiation Part 1.

Nathaniel looked up and the smiling face of Blaise leaning over him. Nathaniel had this happen so often that he didn't even jump any more. "Hey babe, its time. We need to get ready, we only have an hour until the exam starts!"  
"Blaise," Lee's voice burst out suddenly, "this isn't an exam, there's no theory here. We will fight real Grimm in the real world outside the city walls. No limits that the Grimm cant pass. We could easily die!"  
"I know, its just that.."  
"Will you two please be quite, I'm getting a headache already!" Nathaniel got up and walked towards the locker room, not even heading for breakfast. Blaise and Lee just looked at each other and shrugged before heading to the locker room aswell.

An hour later, a group of students had gathered at the cliff side, each student on a different platform. Nathaniel was on the very last platform, with Blaise positioned a few platforms up. Professor Ozpin was talking about how they mustn't hesitate to fight and kill, or they would be killed themselves. "Remember, you must find a relic, and each pair must bring one back to the cliff. you will be marked on your standing, and on the relic you choose and guard. Good luck."  
"Thanks, I wont need it!" A girl dressed in a black, undone coat, with a black belly top underneath and a pair of black shorts, stepped onto her platform, the very first one, a second before it sprung upwards, sending her flying first. "You have got to be kidding me! You're throwing us into the Emerald Forest? Throwing us?"  
"Yes, Mr. Gowen, we are throwing you, surely your brother told you of the initiation process?"  
"I, I don't know what you're talking about." Nathaniel mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen, as more and more students got shot up. Nathaniel watched Corian kneel down, sending him into a forward flip as he was launched into the air. Blaise was the next to fly, a small 'yahoo!' being heard as she flew off. After a few seconds it was Nathaniel's turn "Oh god here we go. I DON'T WANNA DO THIS!" Nathaniel yelled as he was launched into the air after the other students.

Corian was still tucked in a kneeling position, but then he noticed that he was starting to fall below the tree tops. 'Ok play time is over' he thought to himself as he straightened out, and his boots slowly changed, a gun barrel appearing as a slight heel on each one, with a blade on the back of each. On his arms, a pair of gauntlets slowly formed and changed, another barrel extending on each arm. Corian aimed himself head down at the ground, and then the guns on his boots fired, the exploding recoil sending him flying down to the ground, before he put his hand out and fired just as he hit the ground sending him up and he flipped to his feet and landed, before he walked away.

Tex was falling straight down, in a streamlined skydive position. She opened her eyes and spread out into a flat star position, slowing her decent. Tex started glowing black, and her decent slowed to a crawl, and when she was at a low enough height, she dropped, and immediately ran off, glowing black as she did, but going faster instead.

Nathaniel unfolded his shield, Heriotza, and it disconnected from its bracer and flew at a nearby tree, the shield rebounding perfectly for Nathaniel to land on it, spin it upside down, and release the dust jump, the cloud of blue surrounding the shield as Nathaniel flew to a nearby tree branch, the shield returning to the bracer and folding up again. Nathaniel checked the ground below him and then jumped down.

Cameron was falling, noticing two very large, sturdy trees that were passing pulled out his bow, and drew an arrow that had an elastic rope on the end, and fired it onto one of the trees. He then pulled out another roped arrow, and fired it into the other tree, and the elasticity slowed him down, drawing him down to the ground. Before the elastic shot him back to the cliff, Cameron used the dual scythe blades to cut the ropes and then run off towards where he had seen the temple.

Emylia was on a crash course for several trees, but she wasn't worrying. A few telekinetic blasts were enough to break through the trunks. Emylia pulled out her Arakh swords and managed to hook them around a branch, spinning enough to quickly cut through the branch, where she flipped down to the floor, and turned and walked away as several tree trunks fell to ground behind her...

Nathaniel walked through the forest, with his weapon, Awakening Shadow, in hand. Nathaniel was being very cautious, hiding behind tree's every time he heard a sound, checking for Grimm before continuing on his journey. He didn't exactly know where it was he was heading, but he knew the temple was deep in the forest, so he just moved away from the cliffs. Nathaniel was in a small clearing when he encountered his first Grimm of the day, a large pack of Beowolves. Nathaniel opened Heriotza and knelt down on the ground, using the rim of the shield as a rest for Awakening Shadow. Nathaniel opened fire and the blue energy rounds hitting and killing a pair of Beowolves. Nathaniel jumped backwards to dodge a Beowolf that was lunging for him. Nathaniel put up his shield and blocked the next swipe made by the Beowolf, and then shot it in the chest, killing that one aswell. Another jumped into the air, before an arrow hit it in the side and exploded, sending the Beowolf flying to the side. The cloaked boy from the day before, who has stopped Nathaniel killing Cardin, jumped out of a tree and spun his bow in his hands, the ends extending out into a dual bladed scythe. Two Beowolves ran at him, but with a blur the first had lost its legs, and the second had been decapitated. Cameron got up from the kneeling position and turned the double bladed scythe back into a bow. "Well, hi there," He said as he turned to face a small cluster of Beowolves, "hope I didn't ruin your moment, you seemed to be handling yourself fine enough, but I couldn't leave you to have all the fun yourself, could I?  
"No, that's fine, I wouldn't be able to hold them all off anyway. If anything, I was hoping for a lickle bit of help!"  
The two boys went back to back, as the Beowolves formed a tighter circle around the two.

Corian ducked under another low tree branch as he walked through the thicket. He had picked the worst way to walk, and the frequents curses and mutters under his breath proved it. As long as he made it to the temple and the cliff alive he didn't mind. Corian had all four parts of his weapon ready, the pair of gauntlets, and the gun-blades on the back of his boots. As he walked along, he soon heard gunfire, several different weapons and locations. One was nearby however, so Corian ran to where he heard the noise, before a white tail smashed into his face, sending him flying through a tree. Looking up Corian saw a blonde girl in short black clothing running around, trying to avoid the two Taijitu heads that kept lunging at her. Corian stood up and got into his fighting stance, the gun barrels sliding out near his heels and wrists. Corian ran and squeezed his ring fingers, the guns on his boots shooting out and explosive round, the blue fire they caused attracting the attention of the black half of the Taijitu. Corian flew forward, a set of blades folded out of the side of his gauntlets, and blade at the front. Corian went and punched the Taijitu, squeezing his index finger and the arm guns fired, sending him up in the air, before he shot the foot guns again and flew to the floor. "Hey, are you ok?"  
"I was until these bastards disarmed me!"  
Corian looked and saw a weapon that looked like a weird combo between a club and an ornate battle axe, that was resting under the body of the Taijitu "Right I'll draw it away, you grab you weapon."  
"You sure? I don't want you to die to save me."  
"Don't worry, these weapons, are like a beacon to Grimm. I don't know why, but the Grimm are attracted to the blue flame."  
"Right ok. Ready!"  
"On my mark, Sync?"  
"Sync!"  
With this Corian fired his boot guns and flew at the Taijitu, catching both head's attention. Corian fired at a tree, causing it to burst into a blue flame, to which Corian ran, and the Taijitu followed, moving out of the way of Tex's weapon. Tex ran forward and picked up her weapon, and grabbed a handle and pulled down, causing the axe to turn into a small chaingun. Tex looked at the head of the black half of the Grimm and fired, each bullet leaving glowing red. The black head reared up, turned and lunged at Tex, who turned the weapon back into the axe form and swung it around at the Grimm, the blades glowing red as it slammed into the Taijitu, the force enough to dig the Grimm into the ground slightly.  
"Hey, uh, hate to ruin your moment, but we need to leave!" Corian pointed at the forest behind him, the blue flames were out of control, and the roars and howls of Grimm could be heard all around. The two ran away from the raging inferno, before the Taijitu reared back up and hissed, before following the pair into the forest. 


	7. BECN Episode 3: Emerald Forest Part 2

Team BECN Chapter three;

Initiation part 2:

Louise took cover behind a cluster of scattered rocks, that small amounts of plant life growing off of them, indicating that they had been there at least a year. From a cave nearby where she was hiding, she could see several young Nevermores, with several adolescent and adult Grimm entering and leaving. Louise hated the birds, and wanted to attack them all, but knew that she couldn't take them all on. But Louise was certain this was the abandoned temple, there were all sorts of tribal drawings on the walls surrounding the cave.  
"Well hey there pretty darling, what is a delicate thing, such as yourself, doing walking around in this fore.."  
Balton froze and ducked to cover as soon as he saw the Cave.  
"The temple is right past there," Louise whispered to Balton, the frustration evident in her voice, "If I could just burn these birds!"  
Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, take it easy little lady, that there isn't the temple, the temple is a few miles behind us!"  
Louise glared at Balton at how he was talking to her. Louise got up and walked away. She was a very slender girl, with the body of a professional dancer. She wore a very low cut top, with the edge just under her chest. The top was long sleeved however, with the sleeves being a bronze-red colour, with black shoulder pads and a back collar, and another two red areas highlighting her curves. she wore a pair of black shorts, which also had patches of red, and a translucent red half-skirt on the back. There was a small gap on her legs before there were her boots, which reached just over halfway her thighs, which were all red apart from the knees, which were a metallic grey colour, which had what looked like joints on the side. Whilst all this looked like normal material, is was as strong and durable as any armour was, but was somehow lightweight and flexible. Her hair was a bronze colour aswell, and a red hair band kept it back, falling into several neat sections. On her back she carried a very unique shotgun.  
Balton meanwhile was very tall and scruffy looking, with his once brown jacket fading and procuring alot of bloodstains. There were several rips in his jacket, which was undone and had the collars turned up, aswell as his trousers, which were black, but were now a grim greeny-grey colour. He had a series of belts criss-crossing around his hips and thighs, all of a fading brown leather. There were what appeared to be a pair of flintlock shotguns holstered on either hip. He had messy blonde hair, that had badly faded out remnants of being dyed cyan in places.  
Balton looked confused at the girl, swearing he knew her from somewhere, like she was some sort of celebrity. Balton got up and looked back at the cave before running off after his new parter.  
In the cave, the largest of the Nevermores looked out and saw Louise and Balton walk away from the cave. With a quiet scream, the flock began to hop and fly out of the cave.

Cameron stood up from the crouching position he was in, and surveyed the area. There were at least 50 Beowolves that had either been there from the start or joined during the fight. Nathaniel was still back to back with Cameron, but Cameron could tell that he wanted to run up and fight. As if to answer his thoughts, a group of Beowolves launched into the air, all with a precision to kill. "Nathaniel, duck, NOW!"  
Nathaniel dived to the ground, as Cameron pulled his scythe above his head he spun, the dual blades sending green slashes of light. All the offending Beowolves were sent flying back, into their fellow Grimm or into trees. Nathaniel got up from his roll, and send a small burst of fire into a group of Beowolves, before ducking under another's slash, before turning Awakening Shadow into its sword mode. Another Beolwolf lunged at him, but a quick slash with his sword sent the Grimm back again, before Nathaniel ran forward and jumped on the beasts back, jamming the sword into its head, before firing several rounds into its head, and using the momentum of the falling Beowolf to roll forward, under one of Cameron's wild but controlled slashes, who saw Nathaniel and instantly turned to the other side. Cameron was very precise with Crescent Moon, the pure white blades seemingly being swung at random but always meeting their mark. Nathaniel was knocked down to the ground suddenly by a new Beowolf entering the fray, catching Nathaniel off guard. Somewhere nearby something was driving the Grimm crazy, all sorts of howls, roars and shrieks could be heard. Cameron could see Nathaniel getting over powered by the rapidly expanding group of Beowolves.  
"Nathaniel, on my mark, switch... ready? switch!"  
with this Cameron ducked down, and Nathaniel vaulted himself over Cameron, his shield arm turning blue as he punched a Beowolf, its jaw disconnecting from the rest of its head. Nathaniel jammed his sword up through the Beowolf's head, killing the Grimm. A large white fang, however, pierced his forearm, causing him to yell in pain and fall to the ground on his knee's. Cameron turned around and killed another Beowolf that was about to swallow Nathaniel whole. Cameron picked Nathaniel up and threw him over his shoulders, before running from the pack of Beowolves, jumping onto one of the shorter trees and climbing, before resting Nathaniel on a thick branch and grabbing his injured arm. Cameron held his arm with one hand, and held his other hand above the large hold formed by the fang. Cameron started muttering inaudible words in a different language. Cameron's hand started glowing an acid green colour, and the wound began to close itself, the blood drying up and the split bone forming itself again. As if from nowhere, blue flames started to roll up the trunk of the tree. Nathaniel got up and looked at the inferno.  
"What the hell happened here?"  
"God knows, but we need to get out of here, before we become incinerated!"  
The pair jumped down from the tree and ran, the blue flames leaping from tree to tree, slowly driving all the Grimm mad.

Emylia and Blaise fell down the hill towards the temple, running away from a horde of Ursi that had been chasing them. They had only just watched a group of four get obliterated by the blue fire that was slowly burning down the entire forest. However this had happened, it was driving all the Grimm crazy, and had apparently killed several students. Blaise ran straight to the centre, where the lack of trees meant that they were safe from the raging inferno. Emylia walked over to the the plinths which were stood around the temple.  
"Statues of Grimm? That's new!"  
"I know, I guess we need to choose one? What should we go for, I don't particularly like any of them!" Blaise had only just finished when her boyfriend flew past her, crashing into one of the plinths and shattering it. Nathaniel got up as his partner, Cameron, jumped down the hill, a medium sized Deathstalker chasing him. Nathaniel knelt down and picked up the Nevermore statue he had knocked over. Seeing this, Blaise ran to grab the other Nevermore statue. The fire soon caught up with the group, but the lack of trees meant that they were all safe. As they looked at the statues, they saw that the Deathstalker statues had already been taken. "Right guys, how do we get back to the cliffs?" Emylia was looking very determinedly towards the Deathstalker, and a closer inspection saw a translucent cyan barrier blocking the Grimm's progress.  
"I think a better question is how we get to the cliff's without dying, or worse, getting fried!" Nathaniel was already getting worked up, and was trying to find the quickest way out of the forest. Before anyone could answer another pair sprinted out of the burning forest, with another behind them. Nathaniel recognised one as Corian, and another as the girl who had only made it on time to the launch. The other two he didn't recognise but one looked like a celebrity singer, but the other seemed like a no-one. "Corian, what the hell happened here!" Nathaniel ran to his new friend, who looked like he saw a ghost.  
"I was trying to distract a Taijitu, and I ended up burning down the entire bloody forest!"  
"Whoa whoa whoa, all this was you? Well never mind that now, we're gonna need to work together to get out of this mess."  
Just when they were about to leave, Lee ran down the hill, parts of his armour scorched by the blue flames that were licking around his feet. Corian and his group quickly grabbed the White Taijitu half statue. "Bloody hell, that fire took out my partner, I'm all alone!"  
Corian looked away guiltily at Lee's words. Blaise quickly found the cliffs in the skyline, and the group slowly ran for their way out of the fire.

I'D LIKE TO APOLOGISE FOR THE GAP BETWEEN THE LAST CHAPTER AND THIS ONE, BUT MY LAPTOP BROKE FOR A WHILE, BUT I AM BACK, AS IS BECN. THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE, AND REMEMBER THAT REVIEWS ARE WELCOME/NEEDED! THANKS AGAIN, KYMEARA 


	8. BECN Episode 4: The Cliffs

Team BECN chapter four;

The Cliffs:

Team RWBY were sitting casually in their room. Blake was sat up reading one of her many books, something she hadn't had the time to do for a while. Weiss and Ruby were studying together, the murmured whispers occasionally interrupted by Ruby laughing and Weiss scolding her mistakes, which caused Ruby to pout for a moment before they both stated giggling. Yang was very bored, repetitively changing Ember Celica in and out of travel mode, also receiving glares from Weiss. A sudden knock on their door made them all jump, and Yang ran to answer it. Jaune was standing outside, with the rest of JNPR behind him "Yang, guys, you need to get prepared and get down to the cliffs, Goodwitch just called for us, the first years are in serious trouble!"  
With that JNPR ran off, and Yang looked behind her and saw that her team mates were already setting up weapons and, in Blake's case, getting dressed. After a minute or so, the team ran off towards the cliffs.

A few minutes later, the two teams got to the cliff with a sight of horror in front of them. The entire forest was burning with a bright blue flame, the strange coldness of the fire could even be felt on the cliffs several hundred meters away. The were nine people running along the old stone bridges, with a horde of Grimm following them out of the burning forest. In the sky there was a flock of different sized Nevermores, who were circling the battle scene like vultures.  
"Well, that's certainly something.." Yang looked in shock at the scene below, which was rapidly getting out of control.

Meanwhile, in the actual battle, the groups had split up, With Cameron, Nathaniel, Lee and Blaise going one way, Emylia on her own another way, and Corian, Tex, Louise and Balton had gone to the bridge where RWBY and JNPR had battled, which had vines growing across the gap now. The Grimm had also started to run on the bridges, and the students were quickly trapped below.

Nathaniel, Cameron, Blaise and Lee ran, with Cameron being the faster and was pulling ahead, and was already near the top of a small flight of stairs. At that moment a Nevermore swooped down and tried to attack Nathaniel, who ducked down. The wings of the Grimm smashed through the stone, leaving Cameron isolated at the top of the stairs, Blaise and Lee stranded at the bottom, and Nathaniel balanced precariously on the stairs, which, disconnected from the bridge, was now only supported by its corroded pillar. Lee and Blaise looked up to see that they were stuck, and looked around to see a swarm of Beowolves and Ursi stampeding towards them. Blaise turned both her swords into pistol mode and began to fire, and Lee also drew his weapon from his back. This weapon was a very strange one, being able to switch between single shot, semi-automatic or normal automatic, and was a very boxy looking assault rifle. Together the pair cut through most of the Grimm, before a Deathstalker charged forwards, pushing all the other Grimm in its way off the bridge into the void. At this point Nathaniel steadied himself and started to shoot at the Deathstalker aswell. All these shots weren't even bothering the Grimm, and it kept advancing.

Corian and his group were in the centre circle of the cliff side temple, taking cover amongst all the fallen rubble. Louise was covering one of the entrance bridges, using her shotgun to disperse most of the Grimm. Anything that the burst of red Dust shards didn't kill, the active detonator on each one did, causing several small burst explosions. Balton was meant to be covering the other bridge, but he was hiding behind a large chunk of rubble, and hoping that his ice wall would last long enough for him to run away. Corian and Tex were on the floor above, with Tex using her chaingun to focus on the Nevermores and at longer distance, whilst Corian was using his melee to tackle any Grimm that got near them. Due to Corian's small burst of blue flames, most of the Grimm were getting attracted to their location, especially the Nevermores.

Back on the cliffs, RWBY and JNPR were watching in shock and awe at the scene below. They had thought it tough when they had one Deathstalker and one Nevermore, but these lot had what looked like every Grimm in the forest to deal with. At that moment, another group of first years appeared standing next to them. One was a, something, in a hood and a very creepy mask, with some form of crude, rusty Rocket launcher. Another was a brown eared cat Faunus girl, with a pair of sword pistols, but one with red and one with blue. There was one boy with Ram horns and very messy hair, with what seemed like a standard hunting rifle, if rifles had no stocks, and had a massive blade attached to the top of the barrel. But the last member was the most interesting, and he was covered in very protective, but very heavy armour. How he could move was anyone's guess. He has Gauntlets on his arms similar to Yang's or Corian's, but with a tri-barrelled Gatling gun built in. Goodwitch was still watching the scene, seemingly in a trance over what she was seeing. After a short while she seemed to snap out of it.  
"Right, as you can see our new students are in alot of trouble. We need them to survive, as several students have already been killed by the fire. For now, I would like you to provide covering fire as the students get back to the cliffs. If the worst comes to the worst, I'll need to send you down there to help, can you do that?"  
The gathered students already had their guns ready, with Yang and Pyrrha in kneeling positions, and the rest with their weapons pointed at the swarms of Grimm. Only Jaune was left out, as he had no ranged abilities. Without needing to be told twice the teams started shooting, many Grimm falling dead or to their doom in the void.

The Deathstalker was getting too close for Blaise's liking, so she switched into sword mode and ran at the Grimm. Noting this new threat, the Deathstalker swung one of it's claws at Blaise, but a few slashes sent it withdrawing. Blaise jumped over it's other claw, and then disappeared into smoke, reappearing at it's tail. Blaise started unleashing a flurry of attacks on the stinger, before the Deathstalker hit back, disarming Blaise and sending her flying back.  
"Blaise!" Nathaniel yelled as he jumped down off the broken stairs, ruining it's balance, causing the stone to fall. Nathaniel grabbed Blaise's hand just in time, His hand glowing blue to give him the strength to hold on to her without getting dragged into the void himself. Lee looked at this before looking at a small screen that had popped open out the side of his gun. "Hell, I was running out of ammo anyway!" Lee fired his last few bullets into the Grimm's eyes before pulling the clip out and throwing it away off the bridge. Lee then pushed a small lever and the gun split in half, with a pair of blades folding out on one side, before one of the swung around to the other side to form a double bladed katana sword. The handle itself was made of the scope of the gun. Lee ran forward and jumped up, just avoiding getting stung by the Deathstalker, before landing in front of it's face and he started swinging. Unlike Cameron's precise strikes, Lee's were wild and meant to hit anything, no real purpose or rhythm to the hits. Sadly the blades seemed to do nothing to the Grimm, which just slammed it's tail down, knocking Lee over. As Lee got back up, the Deathstalker tried to sting him again, this time disarming him, the weapon turning back into its gun mode as it followed it's own ammo clip down to the void. Lee looked up, just as Nathaniel managed to pull Blaise back up he looked around. The Deathstalker towered over Lee as it went for the killing blow.  
"Oh for fu..."  
The Deathstalker smashed him with his claw, sending Lee backwards, resigned to his fate, as he closed his eyes as he fell for the last time.  
"Lee? No, you son of a bitch!" Nathaniel got up and ran right at the Grimm, anger subduing any logic. Nathaniel put all his semblance to his shield arm and blocked a sting from the Grimm, before slashing at the tail to send the stinger withdrawing. Then an arrow implanted itself on the stinger and exploded, a small crack appearing, showing a slight weakness. Blaise ran forward, slashing a claw away from Nathaniel, who was also battling a claw. Cameron kept shooting the tail, more and more cracks appearing in the sting as each exploded. Blaise was teleporting around one of the claws, but soon she got knocked back again. Just when it looked like the sting couldn't take any more damage, a small pink canister flew over Cameron's head, before erupting on the sting in a large blast of pink lightning. The sting shattered, the poison within showering the area. Nathaniel saw this, and quickly hind behind his shield, the blade of Awakening Shadow also exposed. The red liquid covered the shield and blade, but both items seemed to absorb this poison. Nathaniel stood up to see the Deathstalker writhing in pain, it's own poison corroding into it's bony armour. Nathaniel ran forward to attack, and the Deathstalker went to hack at him with its claw. Nathaniel put up Heriotza to block, and when the two connected, the Grimm seemed to get knocked sideways slightly. Nathaniel slashed at the other claw, and was surprised to see his blade cut through the thick exoskeleton of the Grimm. Nathaniel then slashed at the tail of the Grimm, as it tried fruitlessly to stab him with the sting that was not there any more. Again the Deathstalker recoiled, shrieking in pain. Nathaniel started to hack furiously at the face of the Grimm, without mercy, slowly losing control of his calmness, the Grimm almost seeming to cower at it's abuse. Nathaniel's sword arm then glowed blue, and he slashed for the last time, Awakening Shadow digging deep into the head of the Grimm, as it shuddered before falling to the ground. Very soon it started decaying into what appeared to be rose petals, another horde of Grimm charged over the slowly decaying corpse. Nathaniel started to run, before remembering that there wasn't any stairs any more. Cameron jumped down from his vantage point and started to carve through the swarm, ducking and jumping to avoid attacks. Even Ruby was impressed by her rival scythe-wielders skill. However from the crowd of dead Grimm a white Taijitu head rose, which lunged for Cameron, who flipped back out of the way. The head came back around, but Cameron wasn't as fast, and soon Crescent Moon was sent sliding back onto the bridge. Nathaniel stopped this weapon also falling off the edge. Cameron was desperately dodging the white head, which was furiously stabbing the ground trying to hit Cameron. Then right in front of Cameron the black head reared up and went for a bite. Cameron ducked, and the Taijitu missed, the fang just brushing his head, and instead biting his hood. Cameron was left hanging by the jaw of the Grimm as it writhed around in discomfort, this skilled warrior reduced to a ragdoll. Very soon, the dark brown cloak started to tear at the neck. Then the tear became a full rip, and soon Cameron fell down to the floor. Without his cloak, he was fully seen now. He could be seen to wear simple, light brown clothing, shirt and trousers, but with a short sleeved green jacket over the top. He had sets of brown armour, whether bronze or leather was not clear. This included a full bodyplate with shoulder armour, and pair of bracers. There was also light armour on his thighs, which was connected by a set of belts. On the back of his armour there was a quiver which had several hundred arrows pressed in. there was also a pair of straps to hold his weapon on in travel mode. He had hazel eyes that were narrowed and looking around nervously. the reason for that became apparent. On his head he had a lot of messy brown hair, but that couldn't hide the pair of ears. with fur that quickly changed to orange. Out from his back also came an orange furred tail, with a white tip. These features made him clear as a fox faunus.  
"Wait you're a faunus?" Nathaniel was staring at his partner, "That's awesome, why didn't you say anything?"  
Cameron was physically taken aback by his partner's positive reaction "Hate to break the moment guys, but we still have a Grimm issue here!" Emylia and ran off another bridge and jumped down towards them. The group ran back towards the temple, and towards where Corian and his group were.

The students on the cliffs had been firing for several minutes now, and whilst most of the lesser Grimm were dead, the flock of Nevermores was still flying around. All of the group had now changed their focus to these Grimm, and after a short while, the combined fire of them and the students below soon had killed one of the Grimm avians. Very soon the students saw that they could return again, they all ran from the temple, and soon Ruby noticed one of the Faunus students.  
"Uh, hey, Blake. Is it me, or does that girl there look exactly like you?"  
Blake looked and saw that indeed the student Ruby pointed out looked like her. Her hair was similar, and they were both cat fauna.  
Soon the group were almost at the cliffs, and the Nevermores seemed reluctant to fly closer. The students were now climbing the cliffs, and were shortly safe on the cliff top. All except one.

Nathaniel was led on the floor, with his shield covering his chest. Even with his added strength, Nathaniel could barely hold back the crushing power of this Ursa Major. Jaune had jumped down to the bridge was was soon hacking away. Pyrrha was down and attacking aswell.  
"Go. Hurry!" Pyrrha ducked under the large paw of the major, and continued to attack. Nathaniel instead of running, switched Awakening Shadow into gun mode, and ran forward, towards the Ursa Major. Before attacking, he pushed both Jaune and Pyrrha back, before his left leg glowed blue, and he kicked the Ursa in the head, sending it backwards slightly. Using this distraction, Nathaniel fired into it's throat, but doing little damage. Nathaniel turned Awakening Shadow back into blade mode and started to swing for the Grimm. However, the Ursa knelt it's head down and rammed it upwards, causing Nathaniel to fly over it's back. When he was in optimal position, the Ursa kicked it's back legs, sending Nathaniel back away from the cliff.  
"No!" Blaise teleported down, but was quickly swatted away. Nathaniel was soon in the air, jumping onto the Ursa's back. Awakening Shadow sunk slightly into the armoured skull. The Ursa reared up onto it's hind legs, shaking Nathaniel off, and throwing him into a pillar. Ruby ran forward, and grabbed hold of his hand before he too fell into the void. Emylia then took her turn at taking on the Ursa. She drew out her dual Arakh swords, and put them together. After a small amount of transforming, the blades swung out to the side, and a trigger and handle folded out from the lower section. The swords had now turned into a double barrelled pistol. Emylia shot several paired shots into the head of the Ursa, before going back to her swords. She put one around the Ursa's neck, and jumped over the Ursa. A small cut appeared at it's throat. Jaune was standing back when he saw the Blue weapon still stuck in the Grimm's head. "Weiss, can you hold the Ursa still?"  
"I'll try." A small white glyph appeared under the Ursa, before it got shot into the air. Weiss fired several dust beams from Myrtenaster which hit the Grimm's neck and feet. Holding it still in the air.  
"Nora, nail it!" Nora didn't need to be asked twice, as she blasted herself into the air, before hammering down and smashing the sword. The blade passing straight through the Ursa's head, and another blast from Magnhild rendered the Grimm useless. Nathaniel walked over and picked his sword back up, and all the students slowly returned to the school, exhausted from the days events. Meanwhile, in the background, the forest still burnt a brilliant blue.

Several Hours Later

All the students were gathered in the Auditorium, waiting for the team forming to start. Rumour had spread quick around Beacon about the high fatality rate this year around. Ozpin walked up to the mic, and began calling out names.  
"Micheal Craine, Ashley Katara, Noah Martain and Riley Guerra. The four of you retrieved the Deathstalker statues. You will work together from this day forward, as team RAMN. Lead by, Riley Guerra." After some clapping, RAMN moved off stage.  
"Louise Gears, Balton Grees, Corian Riech and Allison Texas. The four of you retrieved the White Taijitu statues. You will, from this day forth, work together as team CBLT. Lead by, Corian Riech." Again more clapping.  
"Cameron Hazell, Emylia, um, Nathaniel Gowen and Blaise Belladonna."  
"Hey Blake, she even has your last name." "Quiet, you dolt!" Weiss quickly silenced her younger counterpart.  
"The four of you retrieved the Nevermore statues. From this day forward, you will work together as team BECN. Lead by Blaise Belladonna. Blaise immediately moved over to hug Nathaniel.  
There was no mistaking it, Blake thought, Ruby was right, she does share my name. I must ask her why.

I'D LIKE TO THANK MY FELLOW PUBLISHER AND FRIEND Glitch the Wolf, FOR MY TEAM, BECN, INTO HIS STORY. HIS TEAM, RAMN, IS NOW ALSO FEATURING IN MINE. ANYONE WHO READS THIS SHOULD GO CHECK HIM OUT. THANKS FOR READING, REVIEWS ARE WELCOME/NEEDED. THANKS AGAIN KYMEARA! 


	9. BECN Episode 5: The First Day

Team BECN chapter five;

The first day:

Nathaniel woke up, his eyes slowly opening to see Blaise leaning over him again. With a groan he got up. His neck was aching, as were most of his joints. He sat up and looked around the room that he and Blaise, aswell as Cameron and Emylia would be sharing over the next four years. They had been up for most of the night getting it to how they liked, before they had all collapsed on their beds. Now his team mates were running around, getting ready for the school day. They had been given uniforms the night before. The boys uniforms were almost exactly the same, only Nathaniel left the blazer unbuttoned. The girl's uniform was also similar, but Blaise had her very top button done up, whilst Emylia left the top two buttons undone. Emylia also had the shortest socks, leaving most of her legs on show. Blaise meanwhile had longer socks on, but not fulling leggings. Very soon messages started coming through on their newly acquired scrolls, informing them of the days lessons, and their two week timetable. After they had compared these timetables, the group realised they only had half an hour for breakfast. Whilst Nathaniel ate cereal and Emylia porridge, Blaise was tucking into a small bowl of finely chopped tuna, due to her cat traits. Cameron was also tucking into rare rabbit. A searing pain shot trough Nathaniel's forehead, but Nathaniel instinctively covered his ears.  
"That went well yesterday, didn't it?"  
"Hmm, I'd say. We all nearly died though!"  
"We had only had a 0.001% chance of surviving the odds we had yesterday."  
Corian, Tex and Louise sat down with them, with Tex looking very concerned at Nathaniel, who was appearing to be in agony.  
"What's up with him? He wasn't hit that hard yesterday was he?"  
Blaise also looked at Nathaniel, "No, he gets these headaches very frequently, you stop worrying about it after a while."  
"He was like this on the airship," Corian added, with a mouthful of food, "He collapsed on the airship, but he seemed to be having a conversation, with no-one. Quite a few people laughed at him, or were scared away."  
Nathaniel shook his head and opened his eyes, realising that Corian and his group had joined. Soon the other students started to leave, so Nathaniel got up, mainly to get away from the looks he was receiving, mainly from Tex.

Their first lesson was with some old guy called Professor Port. The lesson had the potential to be very interesting, but all that happened was Port going on about him wrestling a Beowolf or something. Most in the class had gone to sleep, or were slowly starting to doze off. The only alert ones were Tex, the kid in the really creepy mask, who still had his hood up, and Blaise, who kept nudging Nathaniel to try and keep him awake, which was failing. There was a cage in one corner of the room, in which eight red eyes could be seen glowing, as well as the red pattern this Grimm had on it's skull. Nathaniel was wondering why the blacked out cage was there, when after about fifty minutes, Professor Port asked for a volunteer. Nathaniel was still in pain from the previous days events, so didn't really want to fight at this time. Then the boy with the mask stepped up, didn't even talk, and walked down.  
"Ah yes. Well done. Just go to your locker and get ready."

After five or so minutes, the kid walked back in. Resting on his shoulder now was a rocket launcher that seemed to be made of rusting scrap. Blaise remembered that Ozpin had called him 'Riley Guerra' yesterday. "Right then young man, let's see if you really have what it takes to become a master hunter, like me!" With that he pulled out his weapon, a sort of blunderbuss axe, and slashing the lock on the cage and jumping back. Out of the cage, an Aranae. This was an arachnid-like Grimm that was only found deep in the forests near Vacuo. Whilst it had a small body and head, the armour could be thicker and stronger than a Deathstalker's. The eight red glowing eyes on it's head looked similar to paw prints, with two larger eyes with six smaller eyes around them. It had a large abdomen, which was also armoured, and appeared have a sort of sting at the end. It also had the eight legs, also with the normal white armour. At the front, however, there was a small pair of black pincers, nothing in comparison to the Deathstalker's though. Anywhere where the was white armour there was black hair, and substantial amounts of it.

Riley moved forward a bit and tilted his head to the side, before a he started to laugh. It was silent, calculating, and yet maniacal and echoing. It reminded Nathaniel of certain events, and caused him to cover his ears, nearly letting out a gasp of pain. In his head, here could hear several voices laughing in this same way, and whilst they weren't loud, it still hurt for some reason. Emylia saw that he was in pain, and saw that Riley's laughing seemed to be causing it. Emylia gave a small telekinetic blast, and the Grimm ran forward.

Riley shot several rockets at the Aranae, which shot out some web and encased the rockets, with them falling to the floor. It then shot more web which met with Riley's mask, and he was pulled forward, before the Grimm slammed into him, knocking him down. Riley jumped up and shot another rocket, which barely fazed the Grimm, and it swung one of it's pincers at him. Riley was still in the air, yet somehow jumped again and got over the pincer, and put his weapon to the Grimm's face, blowing up another rocket, which threw him up into the air. Riley landed behind the Grimm, and used this momentary confusion to put one arm inside the rocket launcher, and pull, causing it to turn into a chainsaw with white hot teeth. Riley ran and tried to cut into the Grimm, but only a scratch was made by the weapon. Riley looked physically taken aback by this, and his face probably would do too, if the mask wasn't there. The Grimm turned around, and tried to land a bite on Riley. This attack was a near miss, or so it seemed. Riley backed away with a large fang stuck in his right arm. Riley just looked at it with his head tilted to the side, before he pulled it out and threw it at the Aranae, implanting it into one of it's eyes.  
"Aranae venom is the second deadliest of all the Grimm'" Blaise was suddenly very worried.  
Noah was sat with them, and was looking at his leader with curiosity. "But look, he seems fine! Aranae venom paralyses it's victims almost immediately, yet he seems, normal?"  
Riley was just staring at the Grimm, and was slowly starting to back away. Grimm normally feared nothing, but this Aranae seemed petrified for it's own existence. Riley ran forward at hit it over the head with his rocket launcher, before grabbing its head and twisting, breaking the Aranae's head off. Riley's laughing started again, and so did the echoes in Nathaniel's head.

Lunch was uneventful, other than grapes being thrown across the room, and Emylia telekinetically catching a few that nearly hit her team. Nathaniel could understand why Emylia was doing this, as it was a thing of school legend, the massive food fight between RWBY and JNPR, and how food was used to break through stone. The teacher's really didn't want that to happen again. Yang was practically standing on her table to catch grapes in her mouth now. Noah sat down next to the group, who looked a hell of alot different with out his full body armour on. He was playing a video game, on some sort of console.  
Kat, a faunus girl on his team, came up behind him and gave him a hug, making him jump. His character in-game died, causing the body to rag-doll and fly around.  
Blaise looked at the screen, her eyes following the wild events, which were rather detailed, considering they were on a school scroll.  
"What in the name of Vacuo is that, Noah?" Blaise asked, her eyes still chasing the rapidly accelerating character.  
"Glitch the Wolf," Kat replied, "It's one of Noah's favourites. When he found that he could download it to his scroll!"  
Noah shut down his scroll and looked at the chicken soup that he had got, and was about to get a spoonful when Emylia put a small dome shield around her head, deflecting a grape into the soup. Noah looked at it and pulled it out before wiping it on the table cloth. Kat snatched it from him and was soon munching away happily. Emylia looked at her and shook her head, before blocking another fruit projectile.  
"Well, I guess it's true that People like Grapes," Blaise muttered, before getting up and throwing another grape at Nora, who threw an apple. Nathaniel looked at the rest of his team and nodded, before they got up and walked away. Emylia created a shield behind them as very soon all the food was flying.

I AM INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR THE LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER, BUT I STARTED A NEW JOB THE OTHER DAY (EVEN THOUGH I'M 16) ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOYED. THERE ARE ACTUALLY TWO SHOUT OUTS TO MY FRIENDS HERE, HIDDEN IN THE LAST SECTION, WHO TWO KNOW WHO YOU ARE. ANYWAY, ENJOY AND ONCE AGAIN... Thanks, Kymeara 


	10. BECN Episode 6: First Day part 2

Team BECN chapter 6;

First day part 2.

Cameron was walking into the next class, a history class about the world of Remnant. Cameron was nearly flattened as the teacher flew past him, with the reason being evident in his hand and on his desk. The man clearly had a love for coffee, even more so than Ozpin did. There were empty coffee cups all over the desk, and some can ended up on the floor.

The students (all twelve of them) sat down at their desks, and the lecture began. Oobleck, as was his name, was almost teleporting around, rushing around talking about the first Huma-Faunus war. He also talkied about the second war, that was currently going on, having started half a year ago. The White Fang had started making radical, public attacks, going as far to kill other, un-loyal Faunus. Companies such as the Schnee Dust Company had retaliated, sending waves of guard robot's into war. It was reported that a few cities around Remnant ha actually been destroyed by the on-going conflict. News reports were getting darker as White Fang mechs were dropped into cities and sent into wild killing sprees. In return, Spider droids had been dropped into small Faunus camps, but not just White Fang camps. Thousands of innocent Faunus had been killed, causing more to join the White Fang.

Cameron looked around when he heard snoring. Balton was now asleep, clearly un-interested in the lesson. Cameron looked at what Balton had drawn, and saw a crude image of himself, with a large 'X' drawn over each ear and the tail. Cameron screwed up the paper and threw it behind him, hitting Balton in the face. Due to his slumber leaving him un-balanced, he fell off his seat as he woke. "I, hey, err, what?" was the reply as he shot up, trying to avoid being noticed

"Ah yes, Mr. Grees. Do you have something to add?"

"No, I do not. I'd rather not dirty my mouth talking about the scum, and I really hate the taste of soap." With this, Balton lent back again, but all the heads in the class had turned towards him. He was receiving glares from most of them, but Blaise, Kat and Cameron had murder in their eyes. How ever, it was Balton's partner to speak up first.

"How could you say such things? The Faunus are people, just like us!"

"'Just like us'? Those animals are nothing like us, all they want is to dominate us!"

"That is not true," Cameron spat, "We only want people like you to realise that you are causing your own misery."

"Do not talk to me like that, I am your superior!"

"Now now, calm down students, no-one is superior here."

"Then you are blinded, Oobleck, and you are very lost."

"That's sir to you, Grees. I am your teacher, not some low ranking soldier!"

Blaise looked confused at this declaration, so Nathaniel explained.

"The Grees family are much like the Schnee's or the Ironwood's. They have soldiers positioned in Vale, Mistral, Vacuo, Atlas, Haven, you name it, theres probably a squad positioned there. They were even solely responsible for choosing Menagerie. Sick family, and very stuck up. And incredibly rich. Biggest family in Haven. You could almost say they are the real rulers of Haven."

The argument continued through out the lesson, with most of the class getting angrier and angrier at Balton. The only person who didn't seem to be bothered by it all was Riley, who just sat looking at the arm which was bitten. the forty minutes seemed to fly, before Oobleck finally called the class into silence.

"Before I let you go and calm down, there is some information Ozpin has asked me to tell you. Due to the fatalities of the forest this year," Corian looked down at his paper with this. Despite even the headmaster telling him that it wasn't Corian's fault, he still blamed himself.

"There will be another team joining us from Atlas. They are team SCLT, and will be joing at lunch tomorrow. Please try to make them feel welcome. That is all, class dismissed." With that he rushed out the class. Pretty much every student knocked into Balton as they walked past.

***** Nathaniel and Blaise walked into their room, to see their team-mates already there. Emylia was already asleep, sleeping on top of the covers, with little more than a sports bra and her pants on. Nathaniel diverted his eyes quickly, feeling Blaise watching him stare. Cameron was sitting on the window sill, looking out over what was now nicknamed the Emerald ashes. Cameron turned around as they walked in, smiling slightly before jumping back inside and closing the window. Cameron had acquired a new cloak somehow and was wrapped inside of it, as he got into his bed, which was next to Emylia's. Cameron lead down and curled up, his tail still moving around. Blaise and Nathaniel had put their beds together to form a crude double bed. Blaise had walked off to change into her night attire, so Nathaniel was left alone for a while. Nathaniel couldn't help but look over at Emylia every now and then, seeing her in such little, was well, interesting. Nathaniel got into bed, after taking his uniform off. He was sporting another T-shirt, grey in colour, with a combo of black symbols making a design. In the middle of these was a red Ursa pattern, his own symbol. Blaise walked back into the room. She was in a short cut top and shorts, which seemed very fluid, and was a translucent black. Blaise got saw everyone else already asleep, sighed, and then turned off the lights. She then crawled into bed and wrapped her arms around Nathaniel's stomach, before drifting off herself.

Nathaniel awoke in a world. Not the normal world though. Everything was black, with the floor being a very dark grey. Nathaniel walked, feeling the ground collapsing beneath him even though it was very sturdy! Suddenly a image appeared before him. It looked like it was a robot, other than the fact that you could see through it. It was mainly green with a secondary black colour. Slowly more appeared, creating a circle around him. Soon, eleven images had appeared. But there was a gap in the circle. The images walked toward Nathaniel and reached for him. Soon, a white image grabbed him, suddenly being very solid for an image, he forced Nathaniel to the ground and pinned his arms back. One of the only two solid looking images, which was a cyan colour, walked towards Nathaniel, and then spoke.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit," It said, in a flat, monotone robotic voice.  
"You can trust us," another image chipped in, a smaller one that was pink and purple, and spoke with a childish voice.

The images seemed to jump into Nathaniel's head, and soon it felt like his head was getting torn in two. Visions flashed in front of his eyes, the blue flames, a student getting incinerated, Lee getting throw into the abyss. The the pain got worse, and his ears started ringing, with blood dripping from them. The visions changed. He saw the forever fall, the red dirt on his hands. No, not dirt, blood. He saw an Ursa bite a man in half, another crush a woman on the spot. And finally, a younger boy came to rest at his feet, claw marks on his face and neck. Soon the pain stopped, and Nathaniel raised to his knees. He looked and saw a new image, A black with a weird blow glow. Nathaniel looked down and saw a new symbol burn itself onto his shirt. "Welcome brother," another image said, who was black with orange flames leaping of of it, "Your name is Lambda."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Nathaniel shouted at the images, "Why do you always lie and hurt me?"

"Do you not remember, creator?" replied the fiery image. With a gesture, a blue image disappeared, then the body of the teenager appeared in front of Nathaniel again, but outside of the vision. He was there, solid, yet unreal. The two halves of the man appeared, and so did the crushed body of the woman. Lee also appeared, several of his limbs broken and twisted.

Nathaniel got up and backed away from the corpses, as their spirits rose from their bodies, and pointed accusingly at Nathaniel "Why didn't you save us? You could of saved us all, but you didn't. You could OF SAVED US!" Nathaniel found himself at an invisible wall, with nowhere to run. He was caged in air, unable to breathe, yet still breathing.

The spirits stopped and spoke again, their voices echoing now.

"You won't save them either, you can't save them!" With this, Blaise dropped down behind him, with the sound of bones breaking as the thorned noose she hung from broke her neck and cut her throat, cold blood spilling onto Nathaniel. He looked around to see the same happen to Emylia, Cameron, Corian and Louise. Out of flames the distinctive armour of Noah flew out, charred and burnt with Noah getting mainly reduced to a skeleton.

The now twelve images appeared again, in the circle around Nathaniel, ignoring the other things happening in the room, despite the constant dripping sound of blood.

"Don't forget Nathaniel, not only are we a part of you, we are you!" The images jumped into his head and Nathaniel went into blindness again before waking up. He was back in his room with Blaise, Emylia and Cameron looking over him, all very concerned. Nathaniel looked down at his T-shirt to see that the new symbol was now there. Omega and fragmented his mind again!

HELLO FRIENDS, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS EPISODE. I'M SORRY THEY AREN'T THAT GOOD, BUT I'VE FOUND THAT WHEN I'M NOT WRITING FIGHT SCENES I RUN OUT OF IDEAS. ANYWAY, THAT'S OTHER CHARACTER FULLY EXPLAINED, AND A LITTLE INSIGHT TO THE BACKSTORY AND F**KED UP MIND OF THE MAIN CHARACTER. SORRY ABOUT THAT SCENE, BUT YOU NEEDED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WITH NATHANIEL. ANYWAY, Thanks, Kymeara 


	11. BECN Episode 7: Twice the pride

Team BECN episode 7;

Twice the pride, Double the fall.

"Remind me why we are going to the landing platforms again?"

"It's so we can greet the new students. You know, new friends, good impressions, that sort of stuff. Besides, I wanted to explore the grounds a little more before next class anyway."

"Right. That's the only reason you wanted to get out of the building."

"Look, no-one needs to, or is going to know about what happened last night. If anyone does find out, you'll, well I'll." During this, Nathaniel's voice had gotten alot deeper, and he had almost seemed to glow a white-grey colour. Nathaniel then stuttered out the last few words then shook his head.

"Is that them again, the voices you can hear?"

"Just one. Omega. And they aren't just voices. The seem to be like AI's. They can think and act for themselves, and I can even let them to take over me for short times. Each seem to have different, emotions or parts of my mind."

"Wait, so these things are you, basically."

"That's what the dream was about. Omega was the first of my mind to be fragmented. Afterwards, he slowly started breaking my mind even more. There's twelve of them now. Normally some serious stress or emotional trauma causes my mind to be weakened enough to fragmented, if not it takes Omega, Gamma and Sig several months to fragment."

"May I ask, what happened to make Omega form?"

"I, uh, oh, nothing. Don't worry about it. I think the Bullhead will be here soon, lets hurry up."

Cameron looked at his teammate for a few seconds, a suspicious and yet curious look on his face before following him. The sound of airships could be heard, giving about five minutes until the new team arrived. Cameron caught up to Nathaniel and then walked along the thin pathway. Very soon the pair got to the centre path that lead to the landing platforms, and started to walk to the platform with men running all over it preparing re-fuelling stations.

Cameron was a little behind Nathaniel when his Faunus senses kicked in, and he jumped back as Cardin jumped out of the bushes near them and swung his mace, which hit Nathaniel square on the forehead, rendering him unconscious. Cardin balanced himself and looked down at Nathaniel, before raising his mace up for what would be a killing blow. Cameron unfolded Crescent Moon and hooked it around the handle of the mace before pulling the scythe around, forcing the mace out of Cardin's hand. Cameron then kicked Cardin away from Nathaniel.

"Do you really want to try this again Cardin?" Cameron asked as the bully got back up, "Because I'm sure your ego, aswell as yourself cannot take another beating like last time."

"Ah but this time, it's you who'll get beaten, and then your friend is gonna die."

With these words, a group of men, out of place for the school, in black suits and hats, with red glasses and ties, can appearing around the area. Russel, Dove and Lark all appeared aswell. It was nothing short of a small army. Cardin then ordered the henchmen to attack, and they all drew long swords or axes. Cameron looked around at these new hostiles. He has seen them on the news before. They has assisted Roman Torchwick on his first robbery, and were more know for being the staff at the Errera, A club in the shadier parts of Vale. If a fifteen year old girl could beat these, Cameron wouldn't even break a sweat. Crescent Moon was already in bow form, and one man now had an arrow impaled in his shoulder. Two other men ran past, but the arrow exploded, the fragments of the tip ripping through the man's shoulder, and sending and hitting the other two in the face. Cameron really did not care for the well fare of these humans.

Another man charged at Cameron, who jumped over him and put Crescent Moon over his head, the bow string pressing against the man's throat. Cameron threw him to the ground and untangled the bow string. The double bladed scythe was quickly unfolded, and Cameron glared at the nearest man, daring him to attack. The man now looked at Cardin, who made the money sign with his fingers. This was another to drive all the men for an attack, at once. Cameron employed the easiest tactic he knew, to lower himself to the ground and spin around. However, it worked as the first circle of men now had nothing below their knee's. One man was foolish enough to try to bring his sword down on Cameron's head, but all he met was the inside of a scythe blade. Cameron flipped back and kicked the man in the face, before taking off his sword arm. Cameron soon became a blur, with Crescent Rose moving faster than the human eye could focus on. Behind Cameron was a trail of bodies, not dead but with large injuries that would never heal. Cameron soon lost count of how many had fallen victim to his attacks, but there seemed to be no stopping them. There was more now, more than every would be needed to run and protect a club. Clearly this was a foundation of a small army. After a while, the soldiers started to hang back, clearly wanting to keep hold of their limbs. Cardin himself ran forward and, after jumping over the scythe blade, had swung down and was now towering over Cameron, the handle of Crescent Moon being all that was stopping Cardin's mace from meeting with his face.

"Boys, what's going on here?" There was a girl standing on the path in front of them. She had scarlet coloured eyes, and dark blonde hair. There were a few strands falling on her face, but most of her hail was pulled back into the mid length pony tail running down her back. There was, however, one small braid dropping behind her right ear, and down to her shoulder. This braid had several scarlet beads decorating it. She wore what appeared to be a one piece body suit, which had bullet-proof look to it. It was a grey-black colour to it, and was clearly very military styled. There was some light shoulder armour, which was the same scarlet colour but with silver studs, which also had several scarlet vest straps running around the chest area. There was also a pair of black metal holsters on her hips, with more scarlet straps connecting the two. Her black boots reached up to her knees, and had scarlet laces running up the front of them, whereas the sides had more silver spiked studs.

"Sk, Skarlet? Wha, what are you doing here?" Cardin stuttered, showing random fear in the new girls presence.

"Oh, hello Cardin. Still being a complete asshole then, like you were to me? I may need to put a stop to that" It was she said this that Cameron noticed a scar on her left cheek. It had faded and stretched, but it was clear what had caused it. Skarlet pulled out a pair of rather ordinary looking silver pistols, and jumped into the ring of bodies Cameron had formed. Without question, one of the men had ran at her, and she opened fire, pink flashes appearing at the barrels of the gun. Where the 'rounds' hit the man, a chunk of pink rock appeared. The first few hit the man's left arm and leg, and both limbs were now paralysed from the shoulder and the hip. A shot to the face encased his entire head in this substance, and he fell over, stiff as a statue.

"Still using training rounds eh?" Cardin sneered "Still not got the guts to actually hurt or kill someone? Such a let down."

"These aren't training rounds. They are Sensory Disruptor Fluid rounds! And I'm sure you don't want to be stung again, do you Cardin?" With this, her eyes narrowed, and one gun was raised, and Cardin barely missed being hit in the face, but his hand and weapon were now stuck to a pillar.

Cameron tapped his new ally on the shoulder. "Sensory Disruptor Fluid?"

Skarlet turned around and sighed "Most of my friends have nicknamed it 'Lockdown Paint', if that's easier for you? It's a chemical compound that reacts to skin and clothing, and turns hard as a rock when it does. It then causes the nerves to scramble all signals from the brain, causing the victim to become paralysed in that limb. Stings like a bitch too, so I've been told." This last part was said with a smirk, as she grabbed a bit of red cloth from around her neck, and pulled it other her nose, covering her face.

"Now then, to deal with you lot," Skarlet said to the hundreds of men still surrounding them. Some looked like they wanted to run away. Skarlet started to open fire on the men, and many were soon on the floor with Lockdown Paint, and this caused the last of the men to run, but most were still caught in the legs and stopped in their tracks.

The last of the group ran to their transports, but soon were stopped by a familiar face. The violet eyes started to glare, as the gauntlets clicked into place. Yang took the closest man to her and picked him up by his tie. Ruby jumped forward, Crescent Rose in it's more compact gun form. Blake had Gambol Shroud against one man's head, and Weiss and Myrtenaster pointed in it's lighter blue form. Soon JNPR joined the group, and half an hour later, all the men were on airships for the nearest prison. Cardin has been free'd from his entrapment, and was now also being questioned, with the rest of team CRDL, why the men were even there.

Ozpin was on the auditorium stage, with the four new girls behind him.

"Hello students. You know why we are here. We must welcome our new students, who are transfers from Atlas. Please give a warm welcome to, Skarlet Sanguis." Skarlet stepped forward a did a little bow.

"Cierra Adoleret." Cierra stepped forward, but just did a little wave.

"Lyra Adipiscing." Lyra stepped forward, and did more of a formal curtsey.

"And, last but most definitely not least, Taryn Hyacintho." The last girl was very shy and only nervously walked forward, and looked down at her feet.

"Together they are Team SCLT, lead by, Skarlet Sanguis. That is all, you may return to your lessons now." Ozpin walked off the stage and Glynda walked on.

"Will all first years and second years please stay for combat practise, the rest of you are dismissed.  



End file.
